legobrickfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Skdhjf
Welcome Hi, welcome to Lego Brick Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Part page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Discussion First things first, don't jump up and down in fury about me finding you're wiki. Don't worry I won't tell anyone but I must tell you now that I originally created a Wiki callled Brick Wiki before you on 7th November 2010 which kept a complete database of all LEGO Parts but it was decided that they should be made at Brickipedia and so most of the articles at Brick Wiki now called Brick Reviews have been deleted. By creating this wiki you are only splitting the community into seperate parts. If Wikis were made for each individual theme like LEGO Star Wars Wiki,'' Brickipedia would become no more. ''As Kingcjc said to me: "Can't you be super cool and do this at Brickipedia?" Can't you do this at Brickipedia and help make a complete database of LEGO Sets, Parts, Set Inventories, mechandise etc... Please consider this. If you choose to continue making articles here at LEGO Brick Wiki then I shall not get in your way and I promise you now I won't tell anyone about this Wiki. Kind regards. SKP4472 08:20, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Tatooine, this may disappoint you, but a user on Brickipedia has already tried making this kind of wiki before, and other users thought that it could just be merged with Brickipedia. Wow, you made plenty of edits already. 13:45, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey, how do you create badges? 13:46, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay just so you know, the yellow colour is actually called bright yellow, blue is actually called bright blue, green is actually called dark green, dark green is actually called earth green and dark blue is actually called earth blue. You may consider editing and changing the names on articles, since the colours you are using aren't the official ones. 14:08, January 30, 2011 (UTC) If we are to use this wiki, then we should trying to make it looking more professional. Peeron doesn't show the official colours names, but we aren't Peeron, so we should probably show the real names of the colours. 22:33, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Apology... Hi, I wish to apologise for my incorrect assumption about you creating the wiki after I. I wish you luck with your Wiki and goal to create a total of 14,000 articles by the end of the year. Kind regards. SKP * Thanks!, I'm sure Tatooine won't mind about that, everybody should be forgiven. ☼Chris☼ ♫Talk♫ 01:10, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Comment I am beginning to like this wiki a whole lot, but one thing for sure that really needs to be changed is the baseplate background. It has an error with a line of bumps that look thinner that others, perhaps me or you could change that? I am going to begin editing here for a while and I would like to be an administrator here if you would be fine with it. 22:15, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I'm sort of getting sick of Brickipedia. They have continuously disagreeing with me for no real reason. I'm sick of arguing so I'll be editing here for a while. 02:06, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps we could add set categories? 02:07, February 5, 2011 (UTC) It's worse on the IRC. 02:58, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Can you provide me that code for this wiki's brickbanner on the main page? 03:03, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much, I am working on a new secret LEGO themed wiki myself because I know more than what Brickipedia gives me credit for, but as for right now it is a secret, so don't tell the Brickipedia staff. Once I make around 30 articles and many templates I will give you a link. By the way were do I place that code at? 03:20, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Finally, someone has agreed with what I am trying to say on Brickipedia. Here is the link to my new wiki - http://legofigure.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lego_lord Lego lord 03:45, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that's why I needed that cool code of yours. I'm not really all that great at HTML. Lego lord 03:51, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, for accepting my edit. On Brickipedia, they state that this kind of sentence structure is bad, but I have never seen it that way at all. Since I am blocked from editing there can you please state in a civil manner that I have good grammar. They say that I don't, and I really don't see why. It would do me a favor. Lego lord 04:30, February 5, 2011 (UTC) I believe that "part" doesn't need to be capitalized except at the beginning of sentances. Lego lord 05:56, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey, just wondering and not meaning to rush you, but are you working on that minifigure template? I'm just wondering when you are purposing that it will be done with, not meaning to rudely rush you. Lego lord 22:55, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Friends * Hi, first of all, don't worry, I won't tell anyone about the wiki :) I've known about it for some time anyway, when you posted a link to it on Bricki. Anyway, just wanted to say that the Official Friends link is here, but if this is the wiki you're referring to, you may want to be prepared for it to fail, as most wikis in the past where all of their information can be on Bricki have failed. Nighthawk leader 23:16, February 6, 2011 (UTC) How come you haven't edited in two days to this wiki? Lego lord 00:54, February 9, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering because this wiki hasn't been edited in two days. I probably shouldn't have rushed you, I'll make a couple edits. Lego lord 01:57, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Were you referring to this wiki? Brickipedia's largest problem is capitalization in the article's title. Such as the "Clone gunner" article, the "g" is capitalized. Lego lord 23:57, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Maybe tomorrow, I'm a little bit busy with Brickipedia at the moment. Lego lord 02:38, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I see that you changed the background of this wiki. Perhaps it could be only one image, that way there isn't an odd split between the different photographs. Lego lord 01:10, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Accident? How? Lego lord 02:04, February 28, 2011 (UTC) You want to edit alongside with me? Lego lord 22:03, March 3, 2011 (UTC) 2 questions Hi, first question, I made a wordmark for the wiki. Second, can I become a bureaucrat and administrator here? I'd love to help out and I have lego star wars. Xbox. Chris Talk contact wikia 15:03, March 16, 2011 (UTC)\ here Spotlight Request Hi. LEGO Brick Wiki looks good and I have added it to the approved spotlight list. You don't appear to have been active on the wiki lately; please make sure you are editing when the spotlight goes live in a few weeks. -- Wendy (talk) 03:03, March 23, 2011 (UTC) admin status Hello, since the wiki will be getting a spotlight, is it possible you can promote me to either a sysop or a bureaucrat? I'd love to help and i'm active. At any time, if I became a bureaucrat I'd be happy to take away my own rights at your demand. Eglinton talk 23:28, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Antilles? ANTILLES!? REALLY?! :P 02:09, May 3, 2011 (UTC) NO WAY! :P 02:12, May 3, 2011 (UTC) (No sig) I'll say hi! :) 02:15, May 3, 2011 (UTC) What's her name? A little more specific please. :P Huskeygirl? Yeah. She's a HM of the LEA. 02:19, May 3, 2011 (UTC) You remember her brother pecifically? :P And not her? :P 02:22, May 3, 2011 (UTC) When you sort-of-left they were all like "Boo-hoo" :P 02:24, May 3, 2011 (UTC) I didn't really know you well, then. :P I just sort-of knew Huskey, Carver, and the Supe Group. 02:26, May 3, 2011 (UTC) I told them Hi! :P Btw, Carver's been kind of inactive, ever since his 16th birthday. 19:15, May 3, 2011 (UTC) There's not instant messages on the lab. :P We'll be lucky if they see it TOMMOROW! Brickipedia Yeah, I was just waiting to get blocked on this account on Brickipedia. I noticed that you guys missed me. However I never vandalized or voted with that account... Cool place here by the way. Not to fond of the wordmark thoguh. Buttongoo 03:51, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello Skdhjf are we just going to use this wiki for the new LEGO wiki? --- The dawn is coming... There is a way to merge two wikis --- The dawn is coming...